EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE
by Magnolia A
Summary: Albert sorprende a Candy con un delicioso pastel de chocolate... pero con otras intenciones. Feliz nochebuena y Navidad 2014


**_EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE._**

**_Por Magnolia._**

_**Hola queridas chicas de FanFiction después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a publicar algo por aquí... algunas estarán al, tanto que me ha alejado de la escritura primeramente por cuestiones de trabajo y luego ya por salud... algunas de ustedes estarán al tanto que tengo problemas con ambas manos una de ellas ya esta casi al cien recuperada y la otra hay que esperar... A dios gracias el padecimiento no es serio, pero me provoca mucho cansancio en las manos... mi trabajo me exige trabajar en la computadora... no todo el tiempo pero si... pero eso ocasiona que se me cansen las manos y a veces se hinche la que esta más mal por decirlo de alguna manera... por eso por recomendación del ortopedista cuando no trabajo me tengo que alejar de la computadora para evitar el cansancio en las manos y demás... lo quise compartir porque algunas de ustedes me ha hecho favor de preguntar por mi... he aquí la explicación.**_

_**Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por preguntar por mi y les deseo feliz nochebuena y una mejor navidad... lo mejor par a ustedes y familias... este es un pequeño regalin y ojala me dejen un review que prometo responder...gracias a todas...**_

* * *

><p>Estaba William Albert Andrew el hombre mas rico de toda América y también uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, en el departamento que hacía algunos ayeres había compartido con Candy…. Candy esa chiquilla que ya no lo era tanto… de rubio y rizado cabello poseedora de unos ojos verdes profundos aquella mujer por la que se hubiera puesto de rodillas si se lo pidiera… elaborando un delicioso pastel de chocolate que a ella tanto le gustaba…. En ese lugar se sentía como un hombre como cualquiera… libre de toda la responsabilidad de ser cabeza de una familia tan influyente…. A veces extrañaba tanto esos días en los que era simplemente "Albert" el amigo y paciente amnésico de Candy…. Porque así siendo "Albert" podía amarle con toda libertad, sin límites… sin dudas…. Con toda la esencia de su corazón…. Para la tía abuela, para el noble George, para el clan Andrew, para el mundo de los negocios, para la sociedad entera era "William" aquel hombre implacable en los negocios, el excéntrico, el hombre frío y algunos lo habían tachado de despiadado…. Era verdad que en los negocios tenía que ser implacable…. Porque en es ese mundo era necesario, ¿excéntrico? Quizás por tener cumplidos apenas treinta años y ser un hombre tan exitoso, tener una mofeta de mascota y porque despreciaba los eventos sociales… pero jamás frío ni mucho menos despiadado… pero no podía luchar contra las percepciones que de su persona tenían los demás… pero en ese departamento, para su querido sobrino Archie y sobre todo para ella era "Albert" aquel viejo amigo vagabundo sin memoria…. Para Candy era el chico cálido, que la protegía, que la mimaba, que veía por ella y aunque ella no lo supiera solo vivía para ella y por ella… pero también quería demostrarle que era un hombre que sentía, que vibraba…. ¡vamos, no era de palo! Y había observado que no le era tan indiferente a ella, es más la última vez que se vieron estaba ella tan cariñosa y con un coquetería que no le conocía… era su oportunidad de jugarse el todo por el todo… total como decía su amigo Ben "el no ya lo tienes ganado"…. Así que pensado en todo esto se dispuso a esperarla en el departamento que compartían para sorprenderla con un delicioso pastel de chocolate y poder platicar y conformar de una buena vez si ella sentía por él lo mismo que el por ella… había estado practicando mucho ese pastel y a su parecer ya había dominado la técnica se su elaboración…. Hubiera querido preparar toda una cena pero generalmente ella llegaba ya merendada… asi que una vez que el pastel se termino de hornear… decidió colocarlo en un hermoso platón y esperar a que ella llegara…. ¡que sorpresa se llevaría! No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo…. Apenas se había sentado en el sillón cuando escucho abrir la puesta del departamento…. Lo primero que ella vió fue el hermoso pastel de chocolate que el había colocado delicadamente sobre la mesa…<p>

_¿Pero que es esto? –se pregunto a si misma Candy-

_Un delicioso pastel de chocolate –le respondió Albert-}

_¡Albert!

Después de decir su nombre y al verlo sentado en el sillón, corrió hacia sus brazos, se apeo él del sillón para recibirle… tenía más de dos meses sin verla….

_Que hermosa sorpresa me has dado Albert…

_ A mi también me da mucho gusto verte preciosa

_Gracias Albert…

Candy no podía resistir más el llamado de aquel pastel de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa… Albert que le conocía tan bien le dijo…

_Adelante….

Candy no lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente partió el pastel y se sirvió un poco…. Tan embelesada comiendo el pastel…. Que ni siquiera le ofreció un poco a Albert…. Quien no tomo mucha importancia a lo anterior y mejor la veía…. Parecía una niña… partía el pastel tan gustosa… y luego lo colocaba en su boca y cerraba los ojos saboreándolo tan lentamente…. Se veía tan sexy que le daban ganas de besarla… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Así que siguiendo su primer impulso le beso en los labios…. Ella al sentir el ósculo en sus labios trago con dificultad el pequeño pedazo de pastel que aun masticaba y abrió los ojos…

_Feliz pre nochebuena preciosa….

Y sin darle oportunidad de nada volvió a besarle…. Ella no opuso mucha resistencia y esta vez correspondió el beso que el rubio le daba… una vez que terminaron de besarse… él le dijo….

_De haber sabido que para besarme tenía que preparar un pastel de chocolate lo hubiera hecho desde antes….

_Albert…

_Todo esto fue para demostrarte mi amor y decírtelo no con flores sino con algo más original y por la forma que has correspondido el beso puedo decir que tu también me amas….

_Claro tontito…

_Y pensar que todo empezó por un pastel de chocolate….

_Bésame…

_Te voy a embarrar más chocolate Albert….

_No importa….

Ella le beso desde luego….

_Y bien supongo que cenaras conmigo mañana ¿verdad preciosa?

_Claro… Gracias por el pastel….

_Yo soy el agradecido porque ese pastel me trajo contigo….

No pudieron continuar la conversación por seguir en la danza de besos de su recién confesado amor….


End file.
